1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a system for the imaging representation of information, particularly for use with communication terminals as well as a method for the imaging representation of information, particularly for use with communication terminals.
2. Background of the Related Art
It is known that communication devices include screens for representing information. Operating these screens increases the energy consumption of the communication device.
Energy production and use are increasingly being addressed, however, not only due to the cost, but recently also in the context of discussions about global warming and generally about the efficient use of resources.
This in the meantime has also led to legal regulations, but also to a change in purchasing behavior which further requires optimization of energy requirements.
For this reason, the issue of energy savings has become increasingly important with regard to communication systems as well, in particular for devices in this field with power cords.